Love at first Burger
by LadyRabbia
Summary: Matthew's brother works at Hetalia Burger and without a car he became responsible for picking his brother up. While he is there he meets an rather interesting red eyed drive thru worker, when they left he pick up an application.. Not good at summaries, warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one-Pick up

**A/N-PLEASE READ, Hola~ I am so freaking sorry for not updating Citrus Freak in forever Dx see I been without a computer for a really long time ^,^' and on top of that I got a job! Which kinda inspired this fic. I'm still going to be rewriting Citrus Freak but I must warn everyone that I will not be updating regularly since I will be starting school soon and I got work :o oh and I got a month free Microsoft so I only got a month or I got to pay up xD but I will see what I can do-now enjoy~ and please Review!~ I always love reviews~**

**Oh and this is going to be in Third person since POVS aren't working out for me so I'm trying something new with this one. Again enjoy :D **

**Oh and italics are character thoughts, ok I'll shut up now ^,^**

**Summary- Matthew's brother works at Hetalia Burger and without a car he became responsible for picking his brother up. While he is there is meet an interesting red eyed drive thru worker, when they left he pick up an application..**

**Warnings-Yaoi don't like please don't read, swearing, and bad grammar (you are warned), I believe that is it :) **

* * *

_What time was he supposed to pick up Alfred? _Matthew wondered as he brush his teeth. It's almost like he just drop him off at Hetalia Burger but he can't seem to remember. Darn that nap. The sloppy blonde haired male sighed. _Alfred seriously need to get a car. _It's not like he doesn't have a license, he does picture and all. Matthew just doesn't want **him** driving **his **car.

But Alfred does have a job. He is making some process, he even eating there every day with his discount. Then again it probably doesn't count for the fact he loves burgers and since he works there he enjoys switching up the seasonings used on the burgers.

As for Matthew he doesn't even have a stable job. He works odd jobs which he manage to save up to get his car, having Alfred around does help him with paying the bills and gas money.

But it also takes away his free time, like taking naps or looking for a better job. He being invisible make it really hard for him to hold or even get a job.

Sighing again Matthew pulls open his dresser grab his favorite pair of blue jeans and worn out red sweater, and quickly change into them.

Without even looking at the time he grab his keys and left.

~~Time Skip~~

Upon arriving he glance at his radio, the bright green time reading two-forty in the afternoon. Matthew cruse at himself. _How stupid can I get? He doesn't even gets off until four. _Didn't exactly want to go back to the apartment and didn't really want to go somewhere and eat. He deicide just to go in and relax inside until his brother got off.

He never actually entered the fast food joint for he preferred actual food or healthier more like his famous maple pancakes. Those are healthy right?

Matthew pull open the clear door and went by the cash rustier **A/N Pretty sure I spelled this wrong but I do have an excuse! I'm naturally really bad at spelling and it's late. Sorry to interrupt please continue**

He stood around waiting for the cashier to come to the front and take his order. _Hey I'm here why not order something on the dollar menu. _But of course nobody comes.

_Not all the surprising. _He drew out a sigh, his completely use to this. It's a bit on the bummer side but he knew he is not really noticeable. _Maybe I should sit down or something. _

"Oh hey Arthur there's someone on front." _Hm? _Matthew look up at possibly the most unique, interesting looking man in his life. He blush '_not in a bad way' _he thought.

The man before him have amazing red eyes, and snowy white hair and skin. He also seem to be loud well more like he didn't have to yell or scream to be heard, and Matthew like that.

He knew he was a pretty much a dull person. But this guy seemed to be his polar opposite and he was sort of envious of the aspect.

Matthew also seemed to notice a man in the back cleaning dishes, when the said man look in his direction he noted that this man has probably the most bushiest eyebrows in the world.

But ignore the eyebrows (which was very hard to do) the man had very bright green eyes and messy blonde hair. "What are you talking about you bloody twat?" _So he's British and a bit rude. _He silently_ thought to himself._

"What? Mein Gott can you not see over those monsters you call eyebrows? There's a customer right here!? Whatever the awesome me will take his order because I'm just that freaking awesome." Arthur didn't even seem fazed by his statement and went back to the dishes.

The white haired male turned to Matthew. "Hello welcome to the most amazing fast food ever, Hetalia Bur-." He stopped and held up his finger ushering the shorter male to wait*. "Welcome to Hetalia Burger my name it Gilbert I'll be with you in a moment." Matthew just realize that 'Gilbert' is wearing a headset. _Oh so he works drive thru, it seems to really fit him._

_His name is such a normal name for such a.. different person. His personality really just speak for itself. And I really like this outgoing guy._

"Sorry that person was being un-awesome but please come down here and I'll take your order." _I really hope I'm not blushing, the fact that this guy is noticing me. Really freaks me out but also makes me really happy._

"Um Hello?" Gilbert waves his hand at Matthew's face. "Oh Um Sorry about that." _Oh golly I have to stop mumbling. _"Oh it's ok but what can I get for you?" Matthew glances at the menu and answered.

"Uh do you guys have anything that won't kill me?" Gilbert just stared at him with slightly wide eyes and a blank expression before bursting out into laughter.

_Oh boy since I'm not laughing he's laughing at me not with me. _Matthew glance down and Gilbert replied. "That's probably one of the greatest thing I heard in my life." He wiped away a tear.

"Sorry hun but about anything will kill you here." Matthew blush more at that. Gilbert seem to notice and smiled. Gilbert thought _damn his adorable! But he looks so much like someone I know. Someone that annoys the crap out of me._

_But this person is clearly not annoying and different from THAT person. _Gilbert could hear someone yelling in his speaker then the voice went away._ Awe another drive off. _

He really couldn't care less. Since he is now talking to this cutie.

_But damn why does he look so.._

"_Oh MATTIE! YOU CAME EARLY." Ah that's why._

"_Oh so your name is Mattie?" Gilbert smiled such a cute name. "Um not exactly.." _

Alfred blurted. "No stupid,' Gilbert glared '_He_ is my twin brother!" _I like your brother better all ready. _Gilbert thought. "M-my name is Matthew, Matthew Williams." He extended his right hand.

"Well Matthew." Gilbert swings his left hand and grasp Matthews's hand. He blushes again. Alfred shakes his head and went back into the kitchen.

"I'm Gil-." He stop in mid-sentence and press a button on his headset. "Hold on I'm talking." Gilbert could hear bricking on the other side. He smirks.

He looks down back at Matthew. "Sorry about that Mattie, I'm Gilbert Beilschmidt. Awesome to meet you." He squeezes Matthew's hand and he couldn't help but blush again.

_Geez I feel like such a girl. _They slowly let go of each other's hands. And out of nowhere Matthew ask. "Are you guys by chance hiring?"

He didn't know why that suddenly slip out but it did, he also didn't know that, that one time he went inside Hetalia Burger would forever change his life.

He also didn't know it would change the lives of so many other people.

* * *

**A/N Ok I think I did okish? Dx I have no idea how this first chapter turned out I hope it turned out good, and ever since I started working at Burger King I had this idea in the back of my mind and it was killing me! Dx **

**I also got this idea that I am not the only person who made a fanfic about the hetalia peeps working at fast food, I never read a fanfic like that but just in case I wanted to say I'm sorry if this fic bothered you in some way (that goes for everyone) **

***I know Canada is taller than Prussia but I just prefer the other way around **

**Mein Gott-My god**

**And please Review~ :D oh and I don't have a beta reader nor do I get sleep so Im really sorry for the bad grammar, spelling and so on..**

**Oh and after writing the first chapter I might go back to writing in first person. I feel more comfortable that way :o **

**And I'll show parings in next chapter again please review and thank you for reading~ **

**Good night :) **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Interview part one

**A/N PLEASE READ- Hola! :D Thank you so much for the reviews, Favs, and Follows, makes this girl happy ^,^ **

**My sister read the fanfic and made me write another chapter :o so now here I am xD **

**I feel bad for not updating my other fics but I'll work on them one way or another. **

**Warnings-Yaoi, swearing, the usual**

**Summary-****Matthew's brother works at Hetalia Burger and without a car he became responsible for picking his brother up. While he is there he meets an rather interesting red eyed drive thru worker, when they left he pick up an application..**

**I decide to write this in third person, I'm not sure when or if I'll change the point of view. But it's always a thought.**

**Changing this up so it'll be easier to read, 'thoughts' instead of Italics, unless you guys preferred the other way.**

**Forgot to mention this- I do not own Hetalia! Nor the characters ^,^ I can't believe I forgot to mention that before.**

**Again thank you, the lovely people who reviewed, faved, and followed. :D You're awesome. Now please, enjoy.**

* * *

Alfred sat quietly on Matthew's bed while his twin brother anxiously try on and quickly take off his best outfits**.**

"Dude freaking just pick an outfit." Grumbled the loud blonde. 'It's just an interview, it's not like he's NOT use to this. He goes to interviews all the damn time.. maybe because he will be working with his older brother! That could be it!'

Alfred suddenly stood up, turned to his brother and shouted. "MATTIE I GOT THE PERFECT OUTFIT AND YOU GOT TO GET THIS JOB AND WORK WITH YOUR OLDER BROTHER AN-."

Matthew did not know what have gotten into Alfred but he knew he got to shut him up. "Alfred lower your voice, I rather not have the neighbors complain or insult me again."

Alfred sadly enough got quite a few people who highly dislike him, people like their neighbors. On top of that their neighbors often mistake Matthew for Alfred, very often.

Matthew sighed. 'I'm going to end up getting my ass kick again.' He let out more of a desperate sigh. 'Freaking Alfred.'

"Uh Dude are you ok?" Alfred sits back down on Matt's bed and makes himself comfortable. Snuggling up against his pillow. "Dude can we switch beds?"

Matthew frowned. "Can you not lay all over my bed? Besides I can't clam down, I'm so nervous for this interview." 'If I don't get this job it'll be harder to get to know Gilbert.'

"As shy as you are man I never seen you this nervous for an interview, is it because you'll be working with a hero?" Alfred piped up like some kind of an excited dog.

Matthew just quirk his eyebrow at him. 'Sometimes he just doesn't make sense.' Matthew shook his head. "Why are you shaking your head?"

Matthew just chuckled at him and he frowned. "Geez Mattie sometimes you just don't make sense."

The half-naked blonde just continued to shake his head. "So Alfred what is this perfect outfit you got in mind?"

"Wha- oh yeah." Alfred jumps from the bed, trips over Matthew's jeans which his brother had left laying there while he changed, then hits his cheek on the bedroom door. "Ouch that wasn't so heroic." I laugh as Alfred pout and rubbed his cheek.

He disappear then reappear with casual dress pants and a very loose white shirt. "I wore this when I got the job." He smiled. "Our GM* the girl who will be interviewing you is a big pervert."

"What do you mean by that?" Matthew questioned with worry. "Well there's always a reason why she hires people." He hands the outfit over to Matt.

"Like?" Alfred sits back down as his brother change. "Well there's a reason why she hired the most of us. Like Gilbert, you see how rude he can be to customers?"

A flashback of yesterday across Matthew's mind. "Yeah what about it?" Alfred sighs, "she's really odd that girl." Matthew was really curious now.

"What about her and what about Gilbert?" "Hm? Why are you so eager to know?" Matt **A/N How many times did I write his name? **blushes and whispers. "I'm not." Then glances to the side.

'Sure you're not.' "Well ok you see most of my co-workers are gay."

…..

"Ok?" 'Why does that got anything to do with anything?'

"Well Elizabeta is into that kind of shit." 'what? Oh, oooooh oooooooh.'

Matthew can tell he was blushing up a storm right about now. "Yeah she hired me because she thought I'll be really cute with Arthur, you know who he is right?" 'How can I forget?'

He nods his head. "Well it didn't work since he have this on and off boyfriend, but either way shes cool with it."

'Ok but what does this got to do with Gilbert?' "Alfred what about Gilbert?" Alfred softly stares at Matthew. "Well she is really hoping that he'll find love, so every time one of the shift managers write him up she'll tear up the write ups."

'Oh so that means he's single does it? Ugh why am I'm happy to find that out. But wait?' "That isn't fair is it?" He questioned. Alfred smiles. "You have to meet her, trust me she gives all of us the same treatment."

Matthew tits his head. "How so?"

"You got to meet Lovino, he got a big mouth on him if you know what I mean and she always throw away his write ups, but then again he got a great relationship with Antonio."

Matthew quickly interrupted. "Alfred I don't know any of these people."

"Dude you're going to know these people."

Matthew smiled and went to the bathroom, he looked himself over in the mirror. 'Not bad but it's sort of big..' The white dress shirt lay loosely on his body.

While the black dress pants were a different story. Alfred being slightly taller than Matthew, it went pass over his ankles. But in overall, he look quite attractive.

"Dude you look fine, with this look Elizabeta will hire you off the bat."

"Ok sure." He glances at his watch. "I got to get going." Alfred nods. "Good luck bro." "Thanks Alfred." He smiles at his brother.

Matthew grab his keys, wave at his brother, then left the apartment.

* * *

**I thought that this is pretty short Dx oh well, I decided to make a part two since I started this yesterday after work and now I am finishing this after today's work ^,^ but yeah fun story on how I got my job(you don't have to read if you don't want to)**

**My older sister work at burger king and then me and my twin applied and went in for our interviews, our GM wanted all three sisters on board and this is how we got our first jobs o,o **

***GM is basically the head manager, we have multi shift managers but the GM is the only person who have the power to fire or hire you(other than the district manager but that's for later) **

**I was going to name pairings but I want to ask the readers first,**

**You guys want to know the pairings? Or you guys want to learn them as we go along? It's all up to you.**

**And sorry for this piss poor chapter Dx sorry for my language, and I blame work! And I also apologize for my horrible grammar and spelling. I do not have a beta reader but if someone wants to be my beta reader, **

**That would be cool : ) **

**Thank you for reading, please Review~ **

**Have a lovely night~ **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Interview part two

**A/N I'm so sorry for the late update Dx since school started I been busy, and on top of that I got work. It stinks I am so tired D: **

**Thank you for the follows ^^ and the favorites? I can't remember if I gain more favs for this fic or not but I believe I did? :o **

**WARNING! I am completely out of it so if I mess up like a lot then that's my excuse. That and my sister is watching Boy meets world, Good show goooood show.**

**!IMPORTANT PLEASE READ THIS! I will be switching this in first person. Sorry I can't decide on the point of view Dx **

**Summary- Matthew's brother works at Hetalia Burger and without a car he became responsible for picking his brother up. While he is there he meets an rather interesting red eyed drive thru worker, when they left he pick up an application**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Axis powers Hetalia **

* * *

~~~Matthew POV~~~

Nervous. Sounds about right. I am nervous very, very nervous. I hope this Elizabeta girl hires me.. if she doesn't I can completely understand.

For one thing I'm invisible! I don't even know why I applied as a cashier out of all things! Oh yeah it's because of him. But then again maybe I can just ask him for coffee or whatever.

Like normal people do, but then again I'm not like everyone else. People who are hardly notice get more notice than me. I am truly invisible!

All right this isn't helping me, now I am worried that Elizabeta won't even notice me if I sat down at a table with her or worse, I wave at her face.

I frowned at the close possibilities and then turned at the right of the traffic light into their parking lot. Being here was worse than driving here.

I slowly made my way out of the car.

Ok

I can't do this. This was not the job for me. No this isn't a good idea, maybe it's not too late to make a run for it? I can still drop and pick up Al, I just won't be going inside for the rest of my life.

All right I'm going to do it.

As I turn around someone shout. "Oh hey I remember you!" That voice.

That loud conceited voice. I turned around and instantly remember the albino man standing before me.

He was leaning on the Hetalia Burger's brick wall. His white smirk getting larger, he red eyes shining in the afternoon sun, and his cigarette hanging lazily off his middle and index fingers.

This was enough to make me stay.

I wish I could speak but even if I tired nothing was coming out, so he spoke up for me. "I heard you applied, I'm guessing you're here for the interview."

How to reply, how to reply? Wait this should be an easy one. "Yeah." Not much but it's a start!

He just nods and took a puff of his cigarette. "I think you'll get in." Gilbert looks up to the evening sky.

For some odd reason I actually replied just fine to this one. "And why is that?" I was able to ask a question*.

He just stare at me for a second, then took one more puff of his cigarette before he put it out with his foot. "Cause you're so cute." I'm guessing he smirk because of my insanely red face.

"I got to get back In, I shouldn't even be out here." He stretches. "The awesome me can't be here and work at the same time, birdie don't ever take up smoking, we're not supposed to have smoke breaks but we do." He laughs loudly.

I wasn't even thinking about it.. and wait birdie? Why did he, wait, why?

My blush just keeps on coming back. Gilbert just grinned, wished me luck, and went inside.

…

…

What was that all about?

I don't know, but now I am just happy. He just admit that he thinks I'm cute. Nothing can make me happier.

Well getting hired would do the trick. Feeling much more confident, I went inside for my interview.

* * *

~~~~Inside Hetalia Burger~~~~

First thing I'd notice, the lobby's floor was sticky, the windows are filled with hand prints, and a very pretty girl with long brown hair sitting at the only clean table in the restaurant.

I blush as she'd notice me, got up with the biggest smile I have ever seen on a person and shook hands with me. Her green eyes were breath taking, but not as breath taking as Gilbert's red eyes.

"I'm Elizabeta and you must be Derick." Derick, Derick that's hardly close to my actual name! At least some people got my first letter right but Elizabeta completely change my name.

"Not exactly, I'm Matthew Williams." I said embarrassed.

She look confuse for a moment and her face soften. "I'm so sorry honey!" Honey?

"I must have your name mix with the next interviewer, well Matthew please sit over here."

She gestured to the table. "So honey tell me about yourself, what classes did you like, what do you know about working on fast food?"

Not must honestly, of course I said instead. "I uhh." I haven't been at school in… some time now, and I wasn't able to hold a job long enough to know anything about anything.

"I did like French class." It wasn't a lie. I knew French well and it was one of my classes that I actually passed.

"Oh? I think I know someone who would like you." I don't know what that means but I'm just glad that we're on a good start.

We talk a little more, about this and that. I really like Elizabeta, she told me that she usually do not judge people for their background.

She told me that she was able to get that British guy in, Arthur? Yeah that's he's name. Apparently he was extremely rebellious when he was younger.

And according to the Hetalia corp you can't have any illegal charges on you*.

I wondered what Arthur did but figured maybe one day I can ask him, since we will be working together, hopefully.

"Well Matthew I like you, but I got more interviews to give but I'll definitely give you a call to let you know if you got the job."

We both shook hands once more. "Thank you I will be looking forward to it."

She just nod and went in a door that lead into the front, then she went into the back.

I really hope she calls me.. "Hey Birdie." Again what is what with that nickname? Wait what?

Gilbert came over by the cash resister **A/N Did I got it right this time xD. **In the front, grinning. "I think she likes you."

Thinking of something to say, thinking of something. Just one word will do. A simple relax or chilled reply.

"Yeah." Not what I was looking for, need to work on that.

He just nod. "Hey you wan-." All of a sudden there was this soft beeping sound. Darn that beep. What was that? But then I notice Gilbert groan and press some button on his headset.

"Welcome to Hetalia Burger, my name is awesome I will be with you in a moment."

The next thing I was about to do, was very unlike me. I started to laugh, loud and hard.

He just stared at me saying nothing. Nothing at all, then I realize that I was being a bit rude. "Oh sorry I guess you didn't mean that as a joke, or were you ok with that being silly or funny, well not to say that you're silly but you are-."

He press his finger to my lips. "Clam down I thought it was adorable." How can he be so blunt?

I can certainly tell that my face was beat red. I panic. "I uh I got to go." He look a bit lost as I rush out of there.

I wish I wasn't so awkward.

* * *

**I don't even know anymore. Sorry if this kinda blows Dx. School really is kicking my butt hard and it hurts. **

**I do not have a beta reader, and I am not that good at writing nor spelling. So if anyone wants to be my beta I would love that bunches~**

**I would like to know if anyone likes the new point of view. If not I can switch back to the third person. I also feel like I'm being some what out of character with Canada :/ **

***I don't know, I just don't know xD **

***THEY ACTUALLY DO CARE! Recently a co-worker got fired for getting arrested but it wasn't the fact that he got arrested that got him fired it was because of his charge which I am sorry but I can't share that personal info. Thank you.**

**Review, Fav, Follow. Do what you like ^,^ just don't say anything too harsh because I'm very emotional Dx**

**Have a lovely night :) **


End file.
